


Reunion

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: my dsmp stories [5]
Category: DSMP and SMPEarth, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, kinda - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friend Reunions, How Do I Tag, MISSING THE FUCKING BUSINESS BOYS MAN!!!, Most likely OOC, Wisp has his mask here btw if you, didn't think, dream is like a lot ooc, he did-, hmmm may have a continuation bc i miss the business boys man, hurt/comfort in a way, i heavily miss smp earth man, i think, no beta we die like philza minecraft to the baby zombie, past betrayal, speedran writing bruh, techno is described as a bit of like a bitch in this yk but i am still a techno apologist, tommy just misses them man, unedited; was written in discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: Wisp is in town, now!Wonder how Techno will feel about this.[TAGS WILL CHANGE IF/WHEN THE STORY CONTINUES IF I DECIDE TO ADD ON]
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC NO FUCKIN ROMANCE, Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Kit | Wispexe (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my dsmp stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> comment mod is on because im very nervous about this post LOL  
> hope u enjoy!!  
> i miss the business boys so much  
> also if you need archive warnings?? please tell me but i dont think i'll need them here  
> may or may not be a continuation?

Tommy had thought that this would be another normal day in the snowy biome that he oh so hated with Technoblade.

There were so many reasons as to why he hated this biome. It reminded him of the old days; when he was younger. It reminded him of the cold of the antarctic empire, of when he would almost freeze out there.

It also reminded him of his first betrayal, done by someone he trusted. He had somewhat forgiven him sense, but the wound still lays.

That doesn't mean he doesn't miss Wisp, though. He'd do almost anything for him to be here right now as some sort of comfort. Techno was there, of course, but that wasn't much.

He missed the others, too. He missed TimeDeo, Bitzel, and Luke a lot. The ones that had stuck by him.

But for now, he would push those thoughts aside. Not wanting to think about Business Bay. It would probably just make his mood way worse than it already was, and he had a busy day of going to L'Manburg illegally ahead of him.

That was until he got a private message from the last person he wanted to talk to.

'𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮: 𝘎𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘸𝘯. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦.'

Tommy didn't respond. He didn't want to respond. He didn't want to go. There was that part of him that hoped he wasn't lying this time. But most of him knew he most likely was.

Tommy went anyway. He couldn't help it. He waited there, waiting for something. Waiting to be killed, waiting for anything.

He waited for half an hour before something happened.

He saw the portal start to glow, signifying someone joining.

He was both scared and intrigued by this, wondering who the hell would be joining now and why Dream wanted him off all people to be there when they joined.

It took a while for said person to come through, but when they did, Tommy almost screamed.

[𝘞𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘹𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦]

It wasn't bad. Was it bad? He didn't know.

He kind of just stared in shock at the man in front of him.

In front of him stood the first wound on his back. One of his first allies. He couldn't form words as he stared at the familiar overalls of the man in front of him.

There were some things unfamiliar though, he had a blue mask now. The mask was a bit off-putting, but he could still recognize the familiar brown eyes under it.

He was supposed to have pushed this memory down. Was this why Dream had done this? Wanted him to have to let out his repressed emotions?

Most likely.

He tried to remember the good memories of the man in front of him. He ended up remembering some of the good times, but most were still clouded by bad memories.

That was until the man in front of him opened his arms and pulled the mask up. Making Tommy let all of his emotions out and crash into his arms, practically sobbing into Wisp's overalls.

The older man instantly fell upon the impact, crashing into the dirt below them. After a few seconds of shock, he wrapped his arms back around Tommy.

They stayed there for what felt like forever.

They also both had learned that they could make this work. With enough effort, the relationship could mend.


End file.
